Shura
by Tiian
Summary: A short songfic of Aoshi and Misao.


Disclaimer: Neither the song or RK are mine.  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for all RK. Typos and grammar mistakes. I did most of this while watching Lain so...^_~  
Name: Shura  
Type: [songfic]  
Song: (from Utena movie) _Shura-Nikutai Seiza Seiun_ sung by Suginami jidou gasshodan, Maki Kamiya,   
Kunihiko Ikuhara   
  
  
__________  
  
Shura  
__________  
  
  
[Shura, now burning!  
The driving force behind the hand.]  
  
A memory of his men falling as the victims of a gatling gun and his incapaticy to do anything after being beaten by Battousai was clear in his mind. The scenario was played before his eyes every time he dared to close them. They could not rest until he had killed Battousai.  
*I'll prove you are the strongest. Your death will not be in vain.*   
And so he trained and traveled blackness covering his heart from the truth.   
"I'll kill you, Battousai!"   
Nothing mattered besides that, nothing would stop him, not even blue, shocked eyes and a hurt voice.  
  
[Shura, now feverish!  
None can know the final demise.]  
  
Anger, pain and confusion clouded his mind. Battousai was yelling at him and the things he said were the truth Aoshi had hidden inside of his heart for so long, too afraid to admit it. He didn't want to hear what Battousai had to say and so Aoshi hit him, and he hit and hit and hit like there was no tomorrow; and for him, it seemed like there weren't. But the words broke through the wall of his pain and anger. He had to face the truth. He had betrayted all of them ecpecially the one who meant the world to him, who was all he had left.  
  
[A dark farewell  
Throwing off its present self]  
  
Misao sat on Aoiya's roof looking at the midnight sky. Her mind was focused on the man she had loved all her life, but who had forgotten who he was, thrown away all human in him and then attacked a man who once had been his friend and advisor. And told to her that he didn't want to see her ever again. Tears weren't far away, but Misao willed them away. She had cried enough for one day. All she could do was to hope that Himura would be able to keep his promise to bring back Aoshi and his true self.   
  
[Blown to wild darkness  
To the limits of the empty sky.]  
  
Now after all that had happened, all he had done, he had a hard time accepting the forgiveness that Misao and others freely offered to him. He was a part of darkness and it ripped him apart from them, threw him into emptiness of isolation.   
  
[Shura, now silent!  
The gaze fixed on the Earth's movement]  
  
Aoshi sat in the temple trying to meditate, but his mind was focused in the surroundings. The scent of the flowers in the air accompanied by the sound of birds chirping calmed his emotions, almost as well as meditating or... Misaos precence. She would be here soon to offer him his every day tea, and without knowing it, a bit of peace.   
  
[Shura, now ancient!  
Even the End of Heaven becomes ancient]  
  
For a long time he hadn't wanted to pick up his weapons, but when Misao lefted to Tokyo to help Battousai and he was asked to go with her, he had no choice. And then fighting first with Gein and then with Suzaku proved to him that he was of a help to the others, the answer he had found in the battle at Kyoto held true. He had to face the fact that maybe he was worth of something. Forgiveness...?   
  
[A musical farewell  
The blood melting  
Like wisps of steam]  
  
Aoshi sat still eyes closed, reminiscing about the past.  
After the fight with Battousai in Hoji's room at Hiei Mountain, he had forced himself up to help him in the fight against Shi-shi-o Makoto, to pay partly back for what Battousai had done for him. Seeing Shi-shi-o fight and in the end, burts in flames, he saw what could have happened. The same flames that had burned in Shi-shi-o, had burned in him and could have killed him if not for Battousai.  
He sighed.  
  
[So freezing to the touch.]  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi meditating, her heart aching for him. In her hands was Aoshi's morning tea that she had brought to him every morning for the past two years since his return. Every day she had looked into his blue eyes which seemed to be covered with ice, and every day she had wanted to melt that ice, to free him of its bindings. But how...?   
  
[Shura becomes the empty solitude  
in isolation to the depths of nothingness]  
  
Now Aoshi felt so empty. After the fight with Shi-shi-o he had once again started to meditate and had found peace in doing so, but now that peace wasn't enough in some ways. It isolated him from others and made him miss the days of the past, when he still had truly been one of them. He wanted to fill the emptiness in him and knew how to do it, but didn't know if it would be right.   
He could feel Misao standing at the doorway and turned his head to face her.  
  
[Shura! Like a firefly fading pale  
Standing on the edge of the hour of death!]  
  
She was the light, he had understood it soon after returning. She had been the one person to could chase away the remnants of the darkness in him. She was the one who could fill the emptiness in him. She was the one to love him unconditionally and she was the one he loved.  
Now as always when she stood at the doorway tea tray in her hands the light of the sun illuminating her small frame and the light of her being surrounding him, she filled him with awe.  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Aoshi-sama."  
  
[Shura, now silent!  
Every star rising to glory and power.]  
  
Her words were spoken with a bright smile on her lips and she moved balancing the tea tray carefully in her hands. Her steps were silent as she moved closer to him and then seated herself sitting before him placing the tray carefully down. Once again she gave him one of her bright smiles and he felt his doubts disappear. She had had years time to think her feeling over, she was now 18 and still her love for him shone in her eyes with amazing strenght.   
  
[Shura, now transforming!  
Thunder, Lightning. The Great Darkness]  
  
Misao performed the tea ritual in silence, her every move grazefull and enchanting to Aoshi. Her mere presence filled a part of him and he knew that having her would fill him, make him complete, but that kind of thoughts were selfish and doing as he wanted would be wrong in the eyes of the society, eventhough she loved him.   
Still, watching her now he couldn't stop himself from thinking like that.  
Couldn't stop himself...  
  
[A tragic farewell... Even to eternity  
Finding a mate... In the Heart of the Earth.]  
  
He watched as Misao poured tea in to the cup, then offered it to him and he took it. Instead of trinking he placed it on the floor beside him causing Misao to look at him amazed. She looked so adorable with her blue eyes wide, black hair framing her face and her mouth slightly open. Her beaty bewitched him and he was unable to resist. Before she could do a thing he pulled her to him, giving into his want. He could feel the inviting warmth of her skin and her suprise as he hugged her tightly against him. After only a moment of hesitation, she hugged him back. But he wanted more, needed more, so he raised her chin with his other hand and pressed his mouth against hers. Misao didn't resist, she only leaned closer wanting more after a momentary hesitation caused by the surprise. Misaos eagerness was too much for his selfcontrol. He allowed himself to so as he wanted, as she wanted him to.  
  
[Shura becomes the living stars  
The stars become their source]  
  
Her whole being laid bare before his eyes made him feel such an enormous wave of emotions. They washed over him, making him feel things he hadn't felt in years and he knew. She was the only one who could make him feel them and more, everything. The warmth of her as they became one, the pleasure of it and the satisfaction of the climax. He was complete, at last. Now and forever if only he had her.  
  
[Shura! Cradling countless eras to that mystic star]  
  
The heavenly feeling of lying with the one you love so close, knowledge of being loved and forgiven, were things he had never truly felt before and now they filled him with warmth and calmness. Everything was clear now.  
"Misao, ai shiteru."   
  
[The Core of Power - Corona!]  
___________  
  
Owari.  
  
shura= evil, demon etc.   
ohayoo gozaimasu= good morning  
ai shiteru= I love you  
  
When I talk about finding an answer, I mean this:  
...SPOILERS!!! GEIN-BATTLE!  
  
  
"About what you said about there being many assuming the role of  
the strongest... I don't think that's bad at all. But, about what you said a while back... when I entered this new era, the techniques of our clan had to be secretly and quietly annihilated. However, they were still used only for greedy men like yourself, until finally, in this world there came to be a  
great number of these individuals that it caused a calamity for us. Looking at it that way, when we are allied with them then of course we would have to be consigned to oblivion with them in the darkness."   
  
"That is the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu Okashira's duty... to stand fast and finish it all to its end."   
  
Jump Chapter 216 - The Two in Black Costumes Part I   
  
Thanks to Wuken.  
  
Also,  
I want to thank Clarisse for telling me the name and singers of the song.  
Arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
  
~Tiian~ 


End file.
